User talk:Gamewizard2008
Welcome Hi, welcome to KNDfanfictionNextGen Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nikki Beatles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AnaMoonStar11 (Talk) 20:40, September 14, 2011 I know right? Yougotburned 19:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for all the editing! I for really appreciate it :) Yougotburned 03:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How the only fear is fear itself. Hey, have you read the new authours story in the KND archive yet? Emma just told me about it and I was wondering if you had read it yet. AWESOME! Its called Revealing Your True Colors by ThisIsGoingToBeEpic I'm reading it right now, it's really good. Johnathon Levine-Kelly, he took the last name Utsukushii since it was unconventional for Japanese women to have two names. Yea, in my universe, it is also the maiden name of Genki, since their sisters. John has two moms, hence why John took Natsume's name, since it was considered a shame to your family if you had two last names. John also took her last name to make the quads life more easier and they wouldn't have to go to court hearing when their old enough to change their last name. I'll give it a whirl. I'll give it a whirl. Um... we need to talk. Pm me. It won't let me either but it's sorta private. *Sami or Samantha. And do you really still love me? Hey go on the chat! You told your mom? And yes, that is my real picture. Because, the way you act sometimes, Me, Emmah, Kim, and April were scared that if I dd, you would commit suicide. So, when Kim and Emma told me they were yanking your chain with the Sami bit, we decided to see if that Morgan was Sami's creation, that you would break up with me. A lot of people I know have tried, succeeded, or attempted suicide. Spencer M, succeeded in November, this kid in my grade tried jumping off the high school's second floor balcony that lays over the cafeteria, and my friend Brygid is having suicidal thoughts again and I am basically what's helping her to get through since we basically bonded over sharing our Anti-depression medications. And she almost killed herself last moth due to an overdose of the meds we were taking. So forgive me, for giving a damn about my friends life! (note, I didn't have my meds this morning...) Hey, Bro, Check your email! lol Good, glad to no it wasn't just me, makes me glad u won't turn into another Brian Mannly, lol. Haha, nothing that I'm not used to. At least your not as bad as Manhole Manwhore (his official nickname at skool) And I'm full of myself? Hahaha, says the one who thought Emma was in love with you, I mean really? Hahah I know, I've been busy, between my procrastination on th Illiad, Odyseey, and Aneid chapters I have to memorize by Monday, and my addiction to IMVU I have had very little time. Ill get started on them next week, probably Wednesday. Hahah right, and I ship Jemily... Dude! Thanks a bunch!! Morgan is mad at me now cause of you!!! Calm yourself, Game, I'm working on them! I have them mostly finished and may or may not upload them today. I've been really stressed out lately. You have got to wait until you know for sure that people are DONE editing for a while. You could seriously ruin their work if they're woking on it. Yougotburned 03:32, February 25, 2012 (UTC) hey, how do you write Henrietta's accent? I'm doing chapter 12 of KE and she's talking and I have no clue how to write her with her accent. Buddygirl1004 21:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC) okai, zat's vat i zought. And hello is Guten, if it was morning it would be Guten Morgen. yea, when i was still living with my maternal grandparents thats how my papa (grandpa) would wake me up in the morning. We were tied at the hip, I would get him his beer from the fridge and he'd make me his special oatmeal. No one knew how he made it, and i only ate his oatmeal, i would throw a fit if he wasn't the one who made it.